The present invention relates to a portable wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an antenna for use of portable wireless communication system in which configurations of a spring and a C-ring arranged in an interior of a helical antenna are enhanced so as to obtain an enhanced bandwidth, so that quality of communication may not be deteriorated by a frequency movement, so as to thereby allow the standing-wave ratio to approximate to a reference value with an enhanced impedance.
In general, wireless communication system adopts an antenna for performing wireless communications, wherein, through the antenna, a high frequency signal output from a modulation unit of the wireless communication system is transmitted and the thus-transmitted radio wave is received.
For an enhanced transmission and receipt characteristics of antenna, impedance of the antenna and that of the transmitter or receiver may be matched according to the transmitting or receiving frequency, and an unnecessary emission may be prevented, thereby reducing a power loss.
Such an antenna has a single unit configuration, so that it functions as a helical antenna when retracted and as a rod antenna when extracted.
In addition, the antenna accommodates in a lower portion thereof a spring to improve a receipt state.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional antenna unit of wireless communication system, wherein an antenna unit 20 includes a handle 21 to be used when extracting or retracting an antenna, an insulator unit 22, a helical antenna 23 to be coupled to a main body 10 so as to operate when the antenna is retracted and which is provided with a spring 25, and a Nixe2x80x94Ti wire 24 to be coupled to the helical antenna 23 so as to function as an antenna when the antenna is extracted.
FIG. 2 illustrates a spring unit of a conventional antenna. In detail, FIG. 2 shows the spring 25 housed in the helical antenna 23, a metal rod 26 to which the spring 25 is to be coupled, and a rubber bobbin 27 which is to be inserted into the spring 25 so as to support the same, wherein one end of the spring 25 is inserted into the metal rod 26 by approximately 1 turn of the end of the spring 25.
FIG. 3 illustrates a cross cut portion 28 and a C-ring 29 of the conventional helical antenna 23.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antenna for use of wireless communication system in which a spring and a C-ring accommodated into a helical antenna have enhanced configuration.
To accomplish the above object of the invention, there is provided an antenna for use in wireless communication systems in which a spring housed in a helical antenna is made up of leaf spring rolled to a thickness of 0.5 mm and a C-ring formed of beryllium copper is heat-treated and pressed.